RugMuppets
by InkyAnimatronic
Summary: Taffy invites her mom's friend, Nanny, and her set of 'Minis' over for a play date while the parents are out one Saturday. But with Angelica there, nothing is as fun as the babies on both sides hoped it would be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've always wanted to do a crossover of Muppet Babies with Rugrats and I finally got around to doing it! I hope you like it!**

 **Also, I haven't seen the later seasons with Taffy in a long time. I only remember she called them "Minis" and what her name was...and that she was played by Amanda Bynes. So if something isn't right on the Rugrats end, that's because I haven't seen the later seasons in a long time. For the most part it's going by memory and if I need to look at the Wiki for anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 -**

* * *

"Hey Mrs. P!" Taffy, the teenage babysitter for the Pickles and Co, said as she walked inside the Pickles house.

"Hello, Taffy." Didi said, following her to the living room.

"Hey, I was wondering how you would feel if a few more 'minis' came with their Nanny? My mom has a friend that watches a few babies herself and it would be fun for all the babies to meet." Taffy asked.

"Well, of course. That sounds wonderful. I'll talk to your mom about it later." Didi replied, before heading for the kitchen to grab the other families so they can go out.

"Awesome!" Taffy grinned.

A few minutes later, the parents left and soon Taffy was alone with the babies who she calls, 'minis.'

"Hey, Minis!" Taffy skipped her way over to the play pen, getting the babies attention. "I got some great news!"

"You're giving us cookies?!" Angelica said hopefully.

"Nope! Next week, my mom's friend is coming with her own group of Minis! Won't it be fun to make some new friends?" Taffy asked.

"Not!" Angelica rolled her eyes and went to play with Cynthia.

"Yes it does!" Susie replied. "Are they babies too?"

"Yep! There is eight of them so there will be sixteen altogether." Taffy said.

"Sounds like fun! I wonder if my mommy and daddy will let me come?"

"Well I counted you in so I'm sure they will be fine with it." Taffy replied.

"Okay!" Susie nodded.

"Go ahead and play. I'll get some snacks." Taffy said, walking to the kitchen.

Once she was out of sight, the babies started to talk to each other.

"Oh I hope those new babies will be nice…." Chuckie said, worriedly.

"I'm sure they will be!" Kimi said, jumping at her step-brother, knocking him down.

"Kimi!" Chuckie yelled.

"Don't worry, Chuckie. If Taffy says they are nice then they are." Tommy said, helping him up.

"Besides, can't be worse then Angelica." Phil shrugged.

"I heard that, diaper brain!" Angelica called back from the other side of the play pen.

"I hope the week goes by fast!" Lil said after she giggled. "That way we can see them faster."

"Me too." Tommy nodded.

"Me three." Phil added.

"Well, let's go exploring till then." Susie laughed.

And so the babies did….till they tired themselves out and fell asleep. Even Angelica fell asleep too.

Meanwhile, a few hours earlier, Nanny was walking into the nursery to tell her group of 'mini's' the same thing.

"Kids." Nanny said as she opened the door.

"Hi, Nanny!" The kids replied in unison.

"Come here, please." She said, sitting down on the couch.

"What's going on, Nanny?" Piggy asked, as a few climbed up on the couch and the rest sat on the floor.

"Well, next week, we are going to someone else's home for the day." Nanny replied. "A friend of mine's daughter, baby-sit's a few young ones herself and asked if we could come over so you all can meet."

"That sounds like fun! I can tell them some jokes!" Fozzie grinned.

"Yes." Nanny chuckled. "You can."

"Are they nice?" Kermit asked.

"Yes they are. Taffy says they are angels." Nanny replied.

"'Taffy?'" Skeeter asked, "What kind of name is that?"

"It's just a nick name she likes to go by." Nanny replied.

"Oh." Skeeter nodded.

"Nanny, can I bring Camilla?" Gonzo asked.

"And can I bring Teddy?" Fozzie added.

"Of course, but remember to bring them back here, alright?" Nanny said.

"Okay." Gonzo and Fozzie nodded.

"Now go play, it'll be bedtime soon." Nanny got up and set Animal, who was on her lap, down.

"Okay." The kids said in unison as Nanny walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"Wow new friends! This is gonna be great!" Scooter said.

"I hope there are some girls there though." Skeeter shrugged.

"What's that suppose to mean, sis?" Scooter asked.

"Well, here it's just me and Piggy. Not a lot of fun being the only girls." Skeeter replied.

"For once I actually agree with Skeeter." Piggy added with a nod.

"I'm sure there will be at least one girl there." Kermit said.

"You think, Kermie?" Piggy said.

"Uh huh." Kermit nodded.

"Well, I say we should play before we go to bed." Rowlf suggested.

"More play! More Play!" Animal laughed.

"Sounds good to me." Fozzie said.

The babies then went back to playing with some blocks and having their own adventures in the process.

A hour or so later, Nanny came back and put them in their pajamas and into their cribs.

And needless to say, they went to sleep happily dreaming of meeting their hopefully new friends.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Basically an chapter of the characters being introduced to each other.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 -**

The week flew by as fast as everyone hoped it would and now Nanny is pulling into the driveway of the home she was told to go to.

"Alright, kids." Nanny put the car in park and took the keys out of ignition. "Are you ready to meet some new friends?"

"Yes, Nanny!" The kids replied in unison.

"Well, come on." Nanny got out and helped them out of their car seats and put them down on the ground.

Once everyone was out, she locked the car and walked up to the door, with Animal in her arms and the other kids following behind her.

"Ooh! I can't wait!" Gonzo said, literally bouncing with excitement.

"Calm down, you weirdo! Moi wants to make a good impression." Piggy said, grabbing his nose and pulling him down.

"Piggy, be nice." Nanny warned before pressing the doorbell. "And apologize to Gonzo."

"Yes, nanny. Sorry Gonzo." Piggy said as Gonzo stood back up.

"It's alright, my sweet Piggy." Gonzo replied, a little too close to her.

They then heard barking at the door and someone opening it.

"Spike! Calm down and go lay down!" A young girl said as she opened the door.

"Hi! You must be Nanny? I'm Taffy!" Taffy introduced herself. "Come on in, everyone!"

"Nice to meet you." Nanny said and walked in.

"Whose doggie is this?" Skeeter asked, petting Spike.

"Tommy and Dil's. Spike, go lay down." Taffy said and Spike replied with a 'bark' before doing what she said. "And who are all of you?"

"Moi is Piggy." Piggy introduced herself first. "And this is Kermie!"

"Um…Kermit." Kermit replied, trying to get out of her grasp.

"I'm Scooter! And this is my sister, Skeeter." Scooter said next.

"Aww! There's another pair of twins here too!" Taffy smiled.

"Really?" Skeeter's eyes lit up. "is one a girl and boy like us?"

"Yep! You'll meet them in a minute." Taffy replied.

"Yes!" Skeeter grinned, happy to be around another girl that may be like her and not Piggy.

"I'm Gonzo and I'm a-" Gonzo was cut off.

"Animal! Animal!" Animal then laughed.

"What? No! I was going to say a 'weirdo!'" Gonzo replied and held out Camilla. "And this is Camilla."

"Well, that's Animal." Fozzie laughed. "I'm Fozzie and this is Teddy. Wanna hear a joke?"

"No!" The other babies said at the same time.

"Maybe another time?" Fozzie shrugged.

"And I'm Rowlf, mam." Rowlf said, being the most polite of the babies and the last to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Taffy said, leaning down. "Come on, let's go to the living room and I'll introduce you to everyone."

The then followed to the Living Room with Taffy as the leader.

"Minis! New friends are here!" Taffy said coming up to the play pen.

"Yes, new cool and older-" Angelica turned around and saw they were just more babies. "Urg! More diaper brains?"

"Angelica! Be nice!" Taffy scolded.

"Yeah, Angelica! Their our guests!" Susie added and walked over to the play pen that Taffy opened. "I'm Susie." She held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nanny." Nanny introduced herself then her babies (and their plushies!).

"The boys of this house are Tommy and his little brother Dil." Tommy waved when he heard his name. "The twins are Phil and Lil. And the other two are Chuckie and Kimi."

"Hi!" Nanny's babies said in unison.

"Go ahead into the play pen, kids. And have fun. We'll be over at the couch if you need us." Nanny said, setting Animal down, already in it.

"Okay, Nanny." The babies did what she said and then they were locked back in.

"I like your chicken and bear." Kimi said, walking up to Fozzie and Gonzo.

"Thanks! Want to-" Fozzie got cut off by everyone else.

"No!"

"Um…maybe tell a joke later." Kermit said, curing the others' confusion.

Angelica then walked over to them.

"So." The new babies looked over to her. "You're the new diaper brains, huh? This is gonna be fun."


End file.
